Mirror image
by Emy.Elle
Summary: A little dirty SMUT in the bathroom of a carwash... JAMES SMUT (rps but shhh don't tell anyone LOL) please read and review


**Author's notes: **

**So Kate - my sweet Kate - got to a car wash with mirror covered walls and had dirty thoughts about James and made the "mistake" of telling me about it. So - this is what she stirred up in my mind with her little tweets. Hopefully I did justice to her little bathroom (dirty) dreams. Hahahaha - Kate, baby, momma loves ya! **

**Anyway - hope all my dear beloved readers enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Ugh! Your car needs washing, babe." James grunted getting in Kate's car to go to her parents' house for Saturday barbeque.  
"I know, James, I know!" She rolled her eyes.  
"We can't show up at your parents' with your car looking like this - your dad will have a cow…" Kate got in the car slamming the driver door behind her.  
"Ok, fine! I'll stop at a car wash before hand - happy now?!" Kate snapped at her boyfriend, starting her car and driving out into the street.  
"Very." James snapped back, using the same stubborn tone of voice. Kate huffed, choosing to focus on the road instead of her hot temper. "I'm just looking out for you, boo. You know how your dad gets…" James tried after a couple of minutes. Kate huffed again.  
"I know."  
"Then why are you so upset?"  
"Cause you could be a bit more… diplomatic about it."  
"Babe, your car is no longer blue, but brown… mud brown…"  
"I went for a drive in the rain, ok?"  
"Yeah… Two weeks ago!"  
"James…" Kate's voice was now low and warning though she knew very well James was right. James remained quiet knowing better than to challenge a pissed off southern woman. Kate drove to the nearest car wash to find it closed. She grunted while leaning back against the car and pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't really notice James on his iPhone, searching for another place that might be open on a Saturday morning.  
"Babe." James popped his head out the window. Kate slowly turned to him. James stuck his iPhone out. "Found one that's open." He sing-songed. Kate smiled just barely before pushing herself off the car and back in the driver's seat.  
"I knew I love you for a reason." She told James the second her butt hit the chair.  
"Not just cause I'm beautiful?" James teased, batting his annoyingly long eyelashes at her.  
Kate chuckled. "No, not just cause you're pretty." She let out, her souther drawl coming out. James smiled and kissed his girlfriend.  
Kate drove to the address James' iPhone gave them. It was a mostly automated car wash. Maybe that's why it was open on a Saturday morning, Kate reasoned. She paid for the token with her needed program while James went to buy snacks and sodies. She inserted the token where instructed and drove the car right into the machine. As she got out and locked the car door the dang machinery started up and Kate found herself soaked from head to toe in a foamy mess of car detergent - or whatever that was. She yelped out loud and ran out of the machine swearing up a storm.  
James heard Kate's yelp and ran out of the small store to see what had happened. What he saw was a cloud of foam about Kate's height, wearing Kate's shoes and skirt. His eyes buldged out of his skull for an instant before he doubled over laughing at the top of his lungs.  
Kate heard James' laughter. She blinked twice trying to get the foamy mess out of her eyes and shook her head like a dog, her shoulder lenght hair flipping from side to side, a shower of foam covering the ground around her. She tried to be upset with James for laughing at her. She tried to maintain her composure, even scold him for doing so, but she caught a glimpse of herself in the shop window. That broke her completely. She started laughing together with her boyfriend.  
"Babe, WHAT did you do?" James finally managed to ask between giggles.  
"I think… I put the token in too early?" Kate questioned back, gasping for air. "I need to clean up." She finally rationalized when she calmed down.  
"There has to be a bathroom around back." James answered with a smile. "I'll help…" He trailed off extending a hand for Kate to take.  
Kate smiled and grabbed James proffered hand following him behind the small building to the tiny looking unisex restroom. Kate entered first and froze up in the middle of the room when her brain caught up with the images her eyes were sending up. The whole room was covered in mirrors. All four walls and the ceiling. Apart from a tiny white sink and a white toilet and everything was mirrored. Perfect, flawless, clean as a crystal mirrors. She gulped her brain imagining all the things that she would do to James in front of those mirrors. It took but a single second for her body to heat up with lust.  
James saw Kate standing in the middle of the room. She looked frozen. "Babe…?" James entered the tiny room, closing the door behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kate's image mirrored in the door. He turned on his heals and surveyed the room. A smile spread across his lips realizing why Kate was stunned. "Babe, you ok?" He asked quietly in a deeper, darker voice that gave Kate goose bumps  
Kate gulped down a knot in her throat meeting James' gaze in the mirror in front of her. Lust shone from both their gazes. They remained paralyzed for a half second, before James blinked and broke their eye contact. He turned slowly and hung the small bag of snacks on the slivery door handle. It looked almost like it was floating in mid air and James smirked catching Kate's gaze again in the mirror reflexion.  
"We need to get you cleaned up, babe." James told her, eyes locked though standing back to back. Kate nodded ever so slightly. And turned to the sink. James locked the door and came behind her. Before she could even process it Kate found herself topless. She gasped quietly.  
James let out a small animalistic growl. He let Kate's foamy, wet shirt fall into the sink and cupped her beasts, feeling her nipples harden right under his touch. Kate moaned out his name as James pressed his hard-on into her backside, forgetting the foam still covering her skirt.  
"Bend over." James ordered. Kate instantly obeyed, her hands grasping tightly onto the small sink, her eyes locked with her boyfriend's through the mirror again. James let out a small appreciative moan, still kneading Kate breasts gently. Kate whimpered quietly. "God, I need you so bad."  
"Then take me." Kate demanded.  
James didn't wait for a second invitation. He lowered his gaze to Kate's behind and lifted her skirt over her lower back, swallowing hard, fighting his own confusing urges of either kiss the newly exposed skin until Kate would beg for him or just slam into her in search of his own pleasure. Kate pushed her back further into his groin and James finally decided on what to do.  
"Don't. Move." James ordered.  
Kate bit down on her own lip. She watched James kneal behind her. She watched and felt his hands brush lightly over her cheeks before his lips follwed. Kate felt a knowleadgeable hand move lower, down her center, over her damp panties. She bit down on her inner cheek to stop a moan when James' lips followed his fingers again. She felt heat against heat and let her head fall in between her shoulders, her grip on the small sink tightening to the point where she almost wondered how come the porcelain didn't brake.  
James pressed his tongue against Kate's clit, over the thin layer of underwear. Her taste invaded him like a drug, taking him to the edge of losing his mind. He pushed his tongue in between his girlfriend's folds, with the panties earning a small disapproving groan from Kate. Smirking, James turned his head to the side and watched through lust filled eyes how Kate's reflexion was fighting herself not to lose her footing. She'd clearly locked her knees in place, but her upper body was quivering slightly. James' pleasure increased ten fold just seeing his effects on the woman he loved so much.  
Kate groaned again feeling James torture her. "James… hurry up! We don't have time now…" She grunted. "Just… Please!" She demanded.  
James paid her no mind. He gently moved her panties to the side enjoying the view for half a second. "You're so beautiful." He whispered right before gently licking a line between Kate folds earning himself a sweet sound between a bitten down moan and a whimper. "Let me hear you, baby." James whispered before driving his tongue inside of Kate as far as it would go.  
Kate was surprised to feel James' sudden urgency. She lost her inner battle as a rather loud moan left her lips and echoed slightly off the mirrors. Speaking of which - Kate turned her face to the side and watched James eat her up. As if the feeling of it wouldn't have been enough, the actual sight brought Kate's body to sensory overload. She felt her muscles contract within her, outside her control. She moaned out James' name.  
James felt Kate's body on the brink of release. He increased his ministrations to the point where he could barely breathe with need himself. His fingers found Kate special little spot and abused it until he felt Kate begin to tumble over the edge. The second he felt Kate begin to constrict around him, James took away his touches, standing up to unzip his jeans.  
Kate wanted to protest at the loss of contact, but her body had already began to convulse out of her control, her brain losing the power of coherence. She watched James undo his pants and stroke himself as he watched her orgasm on her own. It wasn't fair. Kate wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to smack James upside the head for doing this to her. But then James aproached her and sheatead himself inside of her and Kate felt extatic sharing the last of her orgasm with her boyfriend.  
James pulled Kate's back against him, held her close, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, his lips on her neck. Kate tilted her head to the side to allow James more access to her skin. "James…" She whispered, looking at James through the mirror, in complete awe of how beautiful he looked in that moment: flustered and lustful and only hers. Her heart ached with love for this man and her body ached with need. She turned her face to James and they kissed. Deeply. Slowly. Lovingly.  
James cupped Kate' face as best he could. He kissed Kate with everything he had as he began to move slowly inside of Kate.  
Kate moaned into their kiss, not even caring that her lungs were begining to cry for air. She pressed her back into James doing her best to convey her need to him.  
James held onto Kate as if his whole life depended on it. Truth was it kind of did. He couldn't bearthe properly without her anymore. As his thrusts began to speed up a little James separated his lips from Kates just enough to allow a little air to slip into their burining lungs. He watched in awe as Kate's eyes flew open to meet his own. He felt himself down in the chocolate depths. He pecked Kate's lips again feeling his body begin to slip out of control.  
Kate let out a hot breath trying to hold onto her sanity. She needed air. She needed to breathe. She turned her head again only to face the image of her and James as one in the mirror. Her breathe hitched in her chest at the beauty of their unity - James' strong and deliciously defined arms wrapped securely around her middle, right under her bouncing breasts, her white skin contrasting perfectly against his tanned one.  
Kate's eyes drifted higher on their united bodies. She saw how well she fit against James' chest, like two puzzle pieces, made for one another. She saw the tension in his shoulders as he founght back his own release, his eyes locked on her body through the tourmenting mirror.  
When Kate met his eyes though the refelection, James felt his bones melt. It took every last bit of self control he still had not to come deeply sheathed inside of her as he recognised the love she held for him inside of her gaze.  
"Let go, Jamie. Let me feel you." Kate whispered, pushing back against him, leaning forward a little, causing her insides to tighten around James' base, sowly driving him insane.  
"Come with me." James moaned quietly into her ear pushing himself to the edge of his endurance, speeding up, driving deep inside of Kate, deeper inside of her with every single thrust. He groaned, letting go of Kate's waist in favor of holding onto her hips in a bruising grip, Kate's quiet whimpers of pain only serving to drive him further.  
It seemed like only half a second had gone by until Kate felt herself coming again, around James. With James. She straigtened her back again, needing to feel more of him as they shared one of the most intimate moments.  
James shook as he came. He drove himself deeper inside of his girlfriend with the very last of his strenght and held onto her for dear life as rope after rope of pleasure shot out of him. Somewhere at the edges of his senses he knew Kate was sharing his ecstasy and it made everything even more intense. He felt Kate's back against his chest, but his head fell back in pleasure, his eyes closing as his body kept searching for a way to calm itself down.  
Time seamed to stand still as both lovers fought for their senses to calm down.  
Kate gained her composure first. She braced herself against the sink, her body still pressed against James'. She felt his heart beat erratically, in time with her own and watched his reactions in the crystal mirror in front of them. James' had allowed his head to fall back as he kept a death grip on her body. Kate could literaly feel bruises forming, but she culdn't have cared less as having James' mark on her felt good, felt right. She watched James swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing deliciously as he did. When she saw James open his eyes Kate leaned her head back, resting on James' shoulder to meet his eyes in the ceiling mirror.  
James opened his eyes expecting to see a simple white ceiling. He had completely forgotten the mirrors in and all around them. Seeing Kate look back at him and smile made his heart speed up anew. He smiled back, allowing a short moment to pass before turning to look down at Kate and sharing a soft, sweet kiss.  
"I love you so much, foamy one." James teased.  
Kate couldn't hold back her smile. "I love you, too, mean one." She fake pouted and gently elbowed him in the ribs. James gasped pretending to be hurt. "You were supposed to help me get…"  
"Off?" James teased before Kate could finish her sentence leaving her to open and close her mouth twice, like a fish out of water. Kate smacked James on the chest and pushed her butt into him, making him huff out a breath as he didn't expect Kate's sudden reaction.  
"… the foam out of mah hair!" Kate replied evily, southern drawl in full flair.  
"Ok, ok. I'll help." James giggled and pulled out of her.  
Kate bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from letting out a sound of disapproval at the emptiness he'd left behind. She pulled her underwear and skirt in place and focused on cleaning the foam out of her hair. James adjusted himself as well and actually helped Kate clean herself up this time, his smile never faltering every single time he caught Kate's gaze in the mirror.  
Few minutes later Kate and James were out of the mirror toilet, neither of them having a hair out of place, matching dazzling smiles on their faces. They took the car out of the washing machinery that had long since finished its job and began the hour long journey to Kate's parents' house.  
Somewhere on the road Kate looked in the rear view mirror, wanting to pass a slow moving car. She burst out in a fit of giggles making James look at her as if she'd grown two heads.  
"I'll never look at a mirror in the same way." She explained herself and James smiled with her.


End file.
